


Bonne Nuit, mademoiselle.

by LostAraLu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAraLu/pseuds/LostAraLu
Summary: Yuri tenía dos problemas. El primero era que Jean se acordara de lo que acababa de decirle; el segundo, su corazón desbocado por ello.





	Bonne Nuit, mademoiselle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, gente bonita. 
> 
> >Esta es mi participación para el Calendario de Adviento YOI 2018, organizado por Viktuuri Queens y Mi YOI no es una mierda— dejen de volverlo así"
> 
> Antes de comenzar solo quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración:
> 
> ×Al momento de transcurrir la historia han pasado dos años luego de GPF que vimos en la serie.×

* * *

 

― Amigo, basta.

Yuri escuchaba la voz al otro lado de la línea, una y por lo menos 5 más que se reían ante los impertinentes comentarios de JJ al teléfono. Probablemente sus acompañantes estarían peor o en las mismas condiciones que el rey, puesto que ninguno era capaz de arrebatarle el celular de las manos.

― Yuri ― volvía a oírlo a él ― realmente...

― Idiota ― le cortó, ya fastidiado con el canadiense y su insistencia. ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas con tanta facilidad? ― Ya lo he entendido.

Un leve sonrojo cubría su rostro, agradecía estar al otro lado del mundo para no tener que verlo a la cara en ese instante. Potya daba vueltas a su alrededor buscando su atención, sin embargo, únicamente podía dársela a la incómoda sensación de las mariposas e su estómago.

― Me gustas. ― le escuchó repetir a pesar de sus palabras. Ambos guardaron silencio, era incomodo, Yuri no sabía que responder a ello. Ya lo había insultado, y ya le había dicho que lo entendía. Quizá debía reaccionar como lo hubiera hecho siempre y lanzar el teléfono con todas sus fuerzas hacia cualquier dirección mientras maldecía a JJ. Sin embargo, reconocía que ese era uno de sus muchos problemas ahora, Jean había repetido ya su frase más de 7 veces y él aún no había podido hacerlo.

― Escucha, hablaremos de esto cuando nos encontremos ¿de acuerdo? ― lo dijo más por zafarse de la situación que por otra cosa. Sin darse cuenta de que como ese idiota lo recordara, le perseguiría hasta conseguirlo.

― ¡Claro! Intentaré que sea pronto, gatito. ―sus compañeros detrás comenzaron con un nuevo escándalo.

― Bien, si ahora me dejas dormir, sería fantástico

― Por supuesto, my lady ― el ímpetu no baja, al contrario, parecía haberse incrementado ― Bonne nuit,mademoiselle.

Yuri gruñó una vez más hacia el teléfono y colgó por fin esa llamada. Suspirando, se dio la vuelta envolviéndose con sus sabanas. Era el cumpleaños de JJ, su teléfono se había encargado de recordárselo temprano por la mañana. Al parecer se encontraba celebrándolo con sus amigos de la universidad, según había entendido en lo poco que le contó al contestar el teléfono, justo antes de empezar a repetir lo mismo una y otra vez.

JJ había terminado su compromiso con Isabella un año después del Gran Prix en España, cuando las cosas empezaron a no ir bien. A pesar de ello seguían siendo amigos cercanos, y solían acompañarse el uno al otro en algunas ocasiones al asistir a algún evento.

A pesar de su popularidad, Jean no había tenido ningún romance nuevo hasta ahora. Los medios decían que su cabeza se encontraba centrada en su patinaje, su música y rumoreaban que quizá traería una nueva línea de ropa esta temporada, así que tiempo para romanticismos no había. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba la copia canadiense del rey león diciéndole "Me gustas" por teléfono, en estado etílico y a las 5 de la mañana, ya que seguramente el idiota se había olvidado de la diferencia horaria.

Yuri se revolvió entre sus sabanas, le preocupaban muchas cosas en ese momento, y a su vez conseguían irritarle a sobre manera. Tenía dos grandes problemas, el primero era tener que afrontar a JJ si este se acordaba de lo que había dicho al día siguiente y el segundo y más importante, era de tener que controlar esa emoción en su pecho. No estaba bien, definitivamente no lo estaba.

Maldita sea.

Suficiente trabajo le había costado ya no admitir que el molesto canadiense le atraía, como para que, cuando al fin pensaba haberlo superado, el maldito llegara a decirle "me gustas" al oído.

¡Infeliz!

Se cubrió la cara con las sabanas, intentando alejar todo pensamiento sobre ello, sin embargo no consiguió conciliar el sueño de nuevo y terminó levantándose en busca de algo para distraerse. Finalmente optó por salir a correr un rato, muchas veces era entrenar hasta morir y cansar a su cuerpo lo suficiente era la única manera de no pensar.

...

Aunque temprano, terminó más cansado de lo que esperaba, Mila y Georgi le observaban detrás del barandal que rodeaba la pista. Curiosos por su necesidad de entrenar que les recordaba a cuando recién regresaba de Hasetsu tras ser derrotado en el Onsen On Ice. Ninguno de ellos preguntó nada sin embargo. Únicamente le observaron salir dela pista y se dirigieron a él con temas triviales. Yuri les escuchó por un buen rato. El reloj marcaba las 4:37, lo que significaba que en Canadá serían cerca de las 8 am.

Su teléfono aun no tenía ningún mensaje, y eso lo tranquilizaba. Quizá la mitad de sus problemas quedarían únicamente en la noche anterior. Guardó el teléfono de nuevo en su mochila, pensando que tenía bastante suerte.

Al final del día descubriría que sin duda la tenía. Con un poco de decepción que no estaba permitido admitir, tras un par de días, entendió que el incidente había quedado en el olvido.

...

...

...

La temporada comenzó con todo, había muchos nuevos patinadores compitiendo por la medalla de oro. Entre ellos Víctor Nikiforov, quien había vuelto a la pista un año más y Yuuri Katsuki quien por supuesto, luego de sus dramas aún no se había retirado.

Yuuri y él no habían coincidido en ninguna competencia el año pasado, por lo menos no hasta el Grand Prix de ese año, cuando el cerdo al fin obtuvo su primera medalla de oro. Un año antes, la había obtenido Jean.

Las asignaciones se dieron un martes por la tarde, sus sedes serían el Skate America y la Copa de China. Tenía un programa hermoso y una actitud completa para recuperar el lugar que le correspondía en el podio. Estaba más tranquilo y deseoso demostrarles a todos quien era el tigre de hielo de Rusia. Incluso a Jean Jacques Leroy si es que se encontraban en la final.

Y lo hicieron.

Al principio Yuri fingió no verlo, aunque era más que obvio que el "rey" si lo había visto a él. Se encontraba rodeado de JJ Girls en la puerta del hotel en el todos los patinadores se hospedarían ese año. Fue una suerte aquello, ya que consiguió hacer su Check In más rápido de lo que el Katsudon se emborracha y subir a su habitación evitando encuentros incomodos.

Los ojos de Jean Jacques Leroy, sin embargo, le siguieron por toda la recepción hasta el elevador sin despegarse de él un segundo.

El Katsudon y Victor llegaron poco después, al igual que Leo de la Iglesia. Recibió un mensaje del cerdo diciendo que planeaban ir a cenar todos juntos a algún restaurante donde la pizza era fantástica según Leo, y sin pensarlo mucho, se apuntó a ello.

Yuri y Víctor fueron los primeros en encontrarse con él, caminando a paso lento por la ciudad camino a la Pizzeria. Platicaban como pocas veces podían hacerlo, como gente civilizada que no tenía problemas de una familia disfuncional. Por lo menos así fueron los primeros 20 minutos, hasta que Yuri mencionó la calva de Víctor y los problemas empezaron de nuevo. Sin darse cuenta, terminaron llegando al lugar, topándose con que Leo ya se encontraba ahí dentro y no estaba solo.

Yuri se estremeció ligeramente, había planeado evitarle durante toda su estancia por si el cerebro de miel de maple de Jean recordaba alguna cosa mientras le tenía enfrente, y a pesar de sus planeas, ahí estaba él, sentado en su misma mesa, sonriéndole como siempre.

― Un gusto verte de nuevo, Yuri-chan ― le saludó.

― No puedo decir lo mismo ― admitió, acido como siempre. Víctor saludó como si nada mientras que Yuuri buscaba apaciguar las aguas luego del comentario de Yurio.

Así pues se dio una cena más normal de la que esperaba. Al salir lo hicieron en grupo, después de todo, todos se dirigían al mismo lugar. Algunos pares de cuadras más y Yuri estaría a salvo finalmente en la comodidad de su habitación de hotel.

A pocos metros del lugar, para su desgracia, Leo pudo divisar a un Hong Ji que recién llegaba apurado para encontrarse con ellos y para quien había pedido los últimos trozos de pizza para llevar, así que se fue separándose del grupo.

― ¡Yuuri! ― escuchó decir al calvo ― ¡mira! Amazing!

Al parecer, otro de los patinadores había subido una foto frente a una foto impresionante en el centro de la ciudad.

― ¡Tenemos que ir, Yuuri!

Yuuri le sonrió cálidamente al peli plateado.

― De acuerdo, solo dejemos a Yurio en el Hotel.

― No soy un niño ― replicó. Y de inmediato maldijo su gran bocota al escuchar a Jean reír detrás de él.

― Exactamente ¿lo ves, Yuuri? Yurio estará bien.

Yuuri pareció dudarlo un poco, sin embargo, sabía que contradecir al rubio le traería más problemas de los que quería. Aunque ignoraba totalmente el hecho de que solo por ese instante, Yuri, le rogaba a los dioses que lo hiciera.

― De acuerdo, vamos entonces. ― Yuuri no había ni completado su frase cuando Victor ya estaba deteniendo a un taxi que pasaba por ahí. ― Eeh... Jean, también vas para allá ¿No? ― Yuuri hablaba mientras era arrastrado por un sonriente y emocionado Víctor hacia la parte trasera del coche ― Por favor, cuida de Yurio también. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

― ¡Cuenta con ello! ― Jean levantó la mano despidiéndose de ambos.

Yuri estaba aturdido. ¿Cómo diablos las cosas podían salirle tan mal?

― Yo no necesito que me cuiden ― escupió al fin, volviendo a su tono de siempre.

― Estoy seguro de que no ― confirmó el Canadiense ― pero ya que vamos al mismo lado, no tiene nada de malo caminar juntos ¿no es así?

Echó a andar, mientras silbaba una cancioncita desconocida para Yuri, sin hablar, intentando notoriamente no ser molesto para el menor. Yuri agradeció internamente por esto, el canadiense había madurado, y al parecer no recordaba nada, y así era justamente como debían ser las cosas. A pocos pasos del hotel, la melodía que Jean silbaba se había instalado ya en su cabeza, era agradable y pegadiza y pegaba perfectamente con el frio que hacía en ese instante.

A unos pocos 20 metros, el canadiense la cortó sin embargo. Moviendo las manos dentro de su chaqueta con nerviosismo.

"Oh no" pensó el menor.

Sin embargo, Jean continuó sin decir nada y así llegaron al hotel decorado con lucecillas amarillas que le daban calidez a su recibidor. Esperaron el elevador sin mayor problema. La gente hablaba a su alrededor en la recepción, mientras ellos esperaban que ambas puertas platinadas se abrieran para dejarlos entrar. Un pequeño grupo de gente salió cuando lo hicieron.

Ambos subieron, Jean preguntó en que piso es que se encontraba su habitación y luego presionó ambos números que de inmediato se tornaron de un color azul, mientras el elevador comenzaba su ascenso.

La puerta se abrió, Yuri sintió un dejo de alivio y algo de decepción que no estaba en sus planes respirar esa noche. Jean, para su sorpresa no se movió de su sitio. En su lugar sonrió a las personas frente a la cabina del elevador, haciendo una seña para indicarles que subía. Los otros huéspedes le agradecieron y permanecieron afuera. Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse. Aún faltaban un par de pisos más que pasarían en cerca de un segundo.

― Yuri ― le llamó, justo en ese instante las puertas se abrieron. El tigre ruso dio un saltito en su lugar. ― Pasa buenas noches, Yuri-chan. ― Atravesó las puertas y se colocó de frente, moviendo la mano como despedida y sonriendo. Yuri asintió, las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse y justo en ese momento, en cuestión de un instante tan pequeño pudo verlo.

Jean susurró un "lo siento".

Si Yuri hubiese parpadeado no lo hubiera notado, ni el susurro, ni el leve tono carmín en las mejillas de JJ.

...

Las puertas se abrieron en su piso pero Yuri no se movió. ¿Qué mierda significaba un "lo siento"?

Era un "lo siento, estaba tan borracho que dije una estupidez sin pensarlo", "era un lo siento por decírtelo a las 5 de la mañana y en estado etílico" o un "lo siento, todo era mentira". ¿Qué diablos era un lo siento?

Sintió un arrebato de rabia, deseó de pronto girar sobre sus pasos, o mejor dicho, apretar de nuevo el botón del piso anterior para bajar y romperle la cara Jean Jacques Leroy en ese instante. ¿Qué es lo que estaba diciendo y cómo es que esperaba que lo entendiera de esa forma?

Suspiró.

La competencia no sería al dia siguiente, técnicamente, tenía tiempo suficiente para desfigurarlo por la mañana, pero aun así, estaba seguro de que el coraje no le dejaría dormir.

Salió del elevador por fin, entrando a su habitación y azotando la puerta sin escuchar a Yakov y Lilia que le hablaban desde la habitación del frente. Necesitaba recostarse.

...

4 am.

"¿Estas despierto?"

Jean Jacques Leroy ve el mensaje brillar en su pantalla. Puede leer una y otra vez el nombre y aun así no se cree quien es el remitente.

Yuri Plisetsky, el tigre de hielo, le ha mandado un mensaje justo a mitad de la madrugada. Duda un poco si contestarle, sin embargo, recuerda que la confirmación de lectura está activada y él puede saber que le ha leído.

"Si. ¿Pasa algo, gatito?" contesta al fin.

"Estoy por bajar, te veo en el pasillo" le avisa.

Y Jean no puede creerlo, porque Yuri está pidiéndole que salga para encontrarse con él.

"Si no sales entraré por ti" completa el mensaje. Y es ahí cuando lo entiende, por supuesto, el tigre ruso está molesto.

Se pone las pantuflas a la velocidad de la luz, y sale tomando la chaqueta que ha dejado sobre el respaldo de un sofá. Cuando la luz del pasillo le da a la cara, Yuri está de pie, apoyado en el marco de una de las muchas ventanas que dejan ver el paisaje de una ciudad nocturna.

― Yuri-chan ― le dice. Y su voz sale igual de firme que como si fueran las 9 de la mañana, acompañando a su siempre cálida sonrisa ― ¿Qué sucede?

Desde su lugar, Jean pudo ver como Yuri frunció el ceño. Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ellos.

― Hace mucho frio aquí ¿No crees? Y solo traes la pijama. ― Intentó acercarse, Yuri retrocedió.

― ¡Eres una basura! ― Jean paró en seco ― No te entiendo ¿Qué mierda querías decirme?

― Espera, Yuri...

― ¿Crees que es divertido, Leroy?

― No ― Jean borró su sonrisa, y se podría decir que eso es lo que detuvo a Yuri de seguir insultándole― No creo que sea divertido, Yuri. Lo lamento. No quería que las cosas se malentendieran.

― ¿Qué mierda es "Lo siento"?

Jean respira profundo, tomando valor para hablar.

― Eso... no quiero que me odies. ― Jean caminó hacia él ― ese día, no me lo pensé mucho.

― Obviamente, estabas borracho...

― No realmente

― ¿Qué?

Jean se rascó la nuca incómodo.

― Estaba animado, si, tomé una que otra bebida, pero no lo suficiente para estar borracho. Aunque pensaba que si las cosas salieran demasiado mal podría echarle la excusa a eso.

― Tus amigos...

― Algunos de ellos si estaba borrachos, pero otros no. En realidad ― una pequeña risa se le escapó― estaban ahí porque estaban animándome para hacer la llamada.

Ahora tenía sentido por qué ninguno le había arrebatado el teléfono.

― Pero tú...

― No esperé que reaccionaras de esa forma. Pensé que me gritarías, y colgarías al instante. Sin embargo, te quedaste ahí, escuchándome. Por eso seguí repitiéndolo ― Yuri le miraba atento, mientras Jean luchaba consigo mismo para no romper en un ataque de nervios ―una y otra vez. Si era un sueño, quería estar seguro de haberlo dicho bien. Y luego, cuando dijiste que lo hablaríamos... No estaba muy seguro. ― terminó riéndose un poco ― pensé que quizá pensarías que solo lo dije por estar "borracho". Aunque no lo estaba. O que estarías incómodo. Y...

― Eres un idiota, Jean Jacques Leroy.

― Puede que así sea... ― Jean agachó la cabeza, escuchando a Yuri suspirar. El aire gélido entraba por la ventana, agitándolos cabellos rubios del hada de Rusia.

― Eres un idiota.

― Lo siento.

― Eres un idiota.

― Lo sient...

― Pro también me gustas.

― Lo sien... espera ¿qué? ― levantó la vista, Yuri volvía a mirar la ciudad a través de la ventana.

― Ya lo escuchaste, estoy seguro que te basta con una vez para asimilarlo. No puedes ser tan idiota como aparentas. ― Yuri se abrazaba a sí mismo. Estaban tan envueltos en el calor de la plática que hasta ahora Jean no se había percatado que Yuri tiritaba.

Estaba pasando muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. ¿Si Yuri estaba estaba diciéndole que le también le gustaba eso le permitía... Permaneció un segundo estático, boqueando como un pescado sin saber exactamente qué decir.

Finalmente decidió que se le dan mejor las acciones que las palabras, se acercó con cierta precaución, como temiendo que el tigre ruso se volteara y le diera una patada de esas que le mandarían de regreso a Canadá. Yuri se colocó de frente en cuanto lo tuvo cerca, dejándose llevar a un abrazo, acurrucándose en los brazos cálidos del rey.

― Yuri ―le llama. El tigre ruso levanta la mirada. Y en ese omento, las puertas del elevador al final del pasillo se abren.

― Wao, Amazing!

Ambos se separan, antes de que el mayor ruso pueda verles y comience un drama a esa hora de la madrugada. Al parecer vienen llegando después de perderse por la ciudad y Vitya está emocionado de poder muchos de los lugares que visitaron a través de la ventana.

Yuri está seguro de que el Katsudon por su lado los ha visto, pues tiene una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, sin embargo, guarda silencio y se concentra en animar a Víctor a irse adormir de una vez por todas.

Víctor cae en cuanta de sus presencias entonces, centrándose un poco.

― ¿No Deberias estar durmiendo, Yuri?

― No tienes que decirme que hacer, viejo calvo. ― le contesta, mientras lo evade para caminar hacia el elevador. ― Solo olvidé algo.

Las puertas del elevador se abren de inmediato, Víctor y Yuri siguen de frente a JJ, quien tiene los ojos fijos en el joven de cabellos rubios tras ellos. Antes de que las puertas se cierren, justo en ese instante, Yuri le dedica una sonrisa.

Y Jean puede jurar que es lo más hermoso que ha visto en su vida.

...

...

...

Un mensaje le llega con tan solo cerrar la puerta de su habitación de nuevo tras él.

"Desayuno, 8:00am en el lobby. Descansa."

No necesita más, ya conseguirá lo que quería al día siguiente.

" _Bonne nuit, mon amour._ " Contesta. 


End file.
